<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i ask of you by nvvermore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283046">all i ask of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore'>nvvermore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Brief Hanging Mention, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair Game Phantom of the Opera AU, based on the rooftop scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all i ask of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow ran. Faster than he ever had in his whole life. Bounding through backstage, pushing past those in his way. He distantly heard Clover calling his name. He couldn’t stop, not now, not here. He came to the swirling staircase that led to the roof of the Atlas Opera House, just as the charming viscount caught up to him. Qrow kept on, even as Clover reached a hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow! Please slow down!” Qrow shook his head, too scared to even look back to Clover. Qrow began to carefully but quickly make his way up the tall staircase. He was going in circles, literally and metaphorically. Clover did not let up in his chase of the vocalist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't go back there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to come back, the intermission is ending soon.” Clover pleaded. He didn't understand what was going on, why Qrow was so terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! He’s going to kill me!” Qrow cried. “He’s going to find me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, please don't say that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those cold eyes…” He whispered to himself. “He’s going to kill and kill again. Until he gets to me!” He yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this Phantom of the Opera?!” Clover demands, to no one in particular, or maybe someone lurking in the shadows. He believed that this phantom was but a long running opera house joke. He had heard Summer Rose, Qrow’s best friend and lead ballerina, mention the “Opera Ghost” before. And Forest, the opera’s erratic handyman, was quite big on spreading the rumor too. Constantly teasing the other Ballerinas with spooky tales of a masked figure with no nose and a metal face. But seeing as he just ended up dead, dangling from the stage’s rafters, Clover started to think that maybe this really was more than just a tall tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair finally made it to the large door at the top of the stairs. Qrow threw it open, bursting out onto the roof. Qrow was confident they could speak here, and no one, not even a ghost, could reach them. He finally took a moment to stop and breathe, observing the dreary night sky and the stone architecture all around them. Nearby, towards the edge of the roof, was a large statue of The Great King. It was chillingly quiet, and the air around them was crisp. Qrow wondered briefly if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally turned to face Clover. “I don't know who he is! No one does! I can't escape from him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he this voice you hear?” Qrow nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there is a Phantom among us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clover I've been there!” Qrow began, turning away from Clover once more. He couldn't bear to see the look on the viscount's face if he didn't believe him. “To his world of unending night. It was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I saw him. His face. Behind the mask of death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But his voice, his music. Filled my spirit, filled my mind.” Qrow began to space out, the memories of that night taking him back to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His angel of music finally appearing before him, luring him away with that strong baritone voice. Taking his hand and leading him through the catacombs beneath the opera house, to his mystical lair. The angel serenading him with song. Being so overcome by infatuation and joy he fainted. Removing the mask upon his face to find nothing but a slate of cold metal. Qrow wasn't terrified, until the Angel lashed out at him, falling to the ground in fear. Waking once again, in his own bed, feeling sick to his stomach. He had been surrounded by Summer and Maria, telling him that Clover had been worried sick and was on his way. He couldn't tell if it was real or had all just been a dream, but it felt too real to have just been a dream. But Ghosts weren’t real, and Angels were not real either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt so light. So unburdened. Because of his song. It was like I was finally hearing for the first time. But it was like he had some sort of control over me.” Qrow explained, looking into the sky, past the railing on the roof. Wishing he could just fly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But his eyes. His cold, sad eyes. Pleading. Terrified of my rejection of him. His face. He has known so much pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow…” Clover began to step slowly towards the trembling ingenue. “Qrow.” In the silence, Qrow could have sworn he heard the softest call of his name, one that didn't come from Clover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” He yelled, his mind succumbing to the fear once again. Qrow turned back to Clover, and wasted no time running into the man’s arms. He began to sob, finally feeling safe within Clover’s warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more talk of this phantom. I'm here to protect you. Tell me how I help you.” Qrow looked up to Clover, and the viscount began to gently wipe away the tears on Qrow’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you love me. Tell me that you need me with you. Make me a promise that all of this is real.” They were still holding each other, but Qrow was no longer thinking of anything but the man before him. The man that he loved. How safe he felt in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. You will always be safe with me, he will never find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qrow sighed. “All I want is to be free from this mess, free from him. No more darkness. Just you and all of the light you bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we'll share our whole lives, in love, if you'll have me. Let me lead you from that darkness.” Could Clover truly be suggesting what Qrow thought he was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say the words and I'll follow you anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will share each day, each night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say you love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I do.” Clover teased with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love me. That's all I ask of you.” Qrow beams, and closes the distance between Clover’s lips and his. Clover places his hands on Qrow’s waist, picking him up and spinning the pair around in joy. Qrow’s red cloak twirling around them, like a shield. The two are smiling so much it's hardly a kiss, but that only makes it all the more enjoyable. Clover places Qrow back on his own two feet, as they laugh. He brings a hand to the vocalist's stubbly chin, tilting his face up so he can look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Clover finally says the words. Qrow can't help but capture Clover’s lips with his once again, this time managing to keep the smile from his face. They break apart, Qrow remembering what he left behind in the opera house. He takes Clover’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go back down now. They need me to fill in for Robyn. Wait for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your finest horses?” Qrow teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be waiting in the front. And I'll wait backstage for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And soon you'll be beside me once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way to exit the roof, and made their decent back down into the opera house, hands clasped tight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>